Watch
by fighting.0
Summary: Here we go again bitches


**RM** : _yo, u almost here?_

Jimin smiled at the phone in his hand as he smudged his last flick of eyeliner. His friend was waiting for him at the popular downtown club, but it wasn't his style to arrive ontime anywhere. It didn't matter who it was for-if Park Jimin had a day off, he was living by his own rules.

That wasn't to say he wasn't incredibly happy with his job, if you could call it that. A few years had passed now, but somehow he was able to turn his love for music and dance into a successful idol career. His two groupmates, Namjoon and Jeongguk, had pushed him further and further like hungry dogs; their eyes on every chart, in the studio and at dance practice had refined their songs to gold status.

Jimin was proud of what they had made together, but that pride also extended into his personal life. He wore the finest clothes and labels, had his hair and makeup done to perfection, and sculpted a body anyone would die to stand by (even if he was a little short, but hey, nothing a little lift couldn't fix). His appearance at the club tonight was going to drive up so much revenue he was sure the owners would probably want to pay him to come back. But that wasn't so much an issue when there was another reason altogether he wanted to be there that night.

Namjoon partied all the time with a model named Kim Seokjin. This guy was stunning, even Jimin could admit that, and all of his friends were mind-numbingly hot, too. A few months back, Jin had introduced Jimin to his ultimate type: one Kim Taehyung.

Their mutual attraction had lit up their V.I.P section so fast, Jeongguk swore the next day at practice he had seen sparks. Jimin had thought that observation was funny, until the memory of his hips slamming into Taehyung's, lips wet and harsh on his neck in the bathroom stall had given him a bit of a problem.

After that night, Taehyung had taken to texting Jimin the occasional selfie before a shoot, a little chest exposed here or a blown out smokey eye there. Jimin considered asking Tae out on a date, after they had started to talk a little bit about their lives beyond work. But Taehyung had been busy, and he knew he was busy; so, for now, his burning desire was largely in his pants and burning softly in his heart.

Jimin waltzed back towards the V.I.P section and was let in with ease. His eyes landed easily on the back booth where Namjoon, Jin, Jeongguk, and one of their producer/drinking buddies, Yoongi, sat, two rounds of drinks already passed by the looks of the table. As he reached the table and put his hand on Yoongi's shoulder to get him to scoot in, Namjoon perked up.

"Wow, look who finally shows up. Too bad all that makeup is gonna get smudged into Taehyung's pillow tonight."

Jimin laughed as he gestured towards their waiter, ready to get as fucked up as he was able.

"Ouch, Joon. Like you're the one that should be saying that," he wiggled his raised eyebrows towards Jin, grabbing the glass from the waiter, "besides, who says it's me that's face down ass up?"

Namjoon covered his laugh with a fist, nudging a blushing Seokjin and looked to Yoongi and Jeongguk, who were holding back their own laughs.

"Those are your "fuck-me" pants, dude. You're out to kill," Jeongguk comments.

Jimin got his second drink from the waiter, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Slow down, speed racer. Wouldn't want to fuck up a good thing by throwing up all over the guy," Yoongi slid Jimin's empty drink glass toward the edge of the table, "plus, you have that big stage tomorrow."

Jimin sighed and leaned back in the booth, sipping slower this time on his drink.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just trying to catch you guys since I was late," he glanced around at the rest of the section, recognizing faces from all over the industry. No one matched his Taehyung in looks, though, it was obvious.

"He's in the bathroom, you just missed him," Seokjin said over the music, leaning across the table to Jimin. "Neither of us have a schedule tomorrow, though, so him puking is definitely a possibility."

They all laughed, knowing that even though Taehyung loves to party, the experience hasn't had much of an impact on his tolerance.

"Where's Hoseok at?" Yoongi leaned over to ask Jeongguk.

"He's choreographing some showcase for his studio," Jeongguk glances at his phone, sighing, "he probably can't come out for a few weeks until it's over."

Namjoon reached over to pat Jeongguk's knee. "Don't worry kid, your bestie will be free of the clutches of responsibility soon enough," he smiled, "so let loose! I'll make sure you get home~" he croons.

Jeongguk slapped Namjoon's hand away, laughing. "Shut up, he's just fun to be around! Plus all the girls go crazy for his type! He gets them to laugh and then goes all serious by grinding on them! He's a fucking genius!" Jeongguk asserts.

Yoongi laughed, nodding at Jeongguk. "Yeah, he's a master all right. You look too much like a poor ten-year-old bunny out there, the girls all laugh _at_ you, not with you, dork" he says as he play punches Jeongguk's pouting face.

Jimin's eyes glazed over a bit at the conversation, amused but more interested with the little path he can see clearing around the bathroom entrance. The door opens and closes, letting white rays of light out into the dark club. He's just about finished his second drink when time seems to slow to snail's pace.

Taehyung's hair is now a light champagne color, a stark contrast to his black button-down, the first few buttons popped open to expose a caramel chest. His jeans are frayed at the knees, dark too, so tight Jimin could see his thigh muscles tense as he walked toward the booth. Jimin swallowed heavily, placing his glass down on the table before it had the chance to slip from his grip.

When Taehyung approached the table, Jimin stood up unconsciously, watching Taehyung's eyes roam his body. Taehyung's tiny pink tongue snuck out to his lips before the bottom was caught by his teeth. Both men took a new drink offered by the waiter, taking a few glanced back at the guys sitting down, smiling over the rim of his glass.

"We're gonna go dance," he reached for Jimin's hand without looking at him. Jimin eagerly grabbed for it, finishing that drink in a few quick gulps before setting it down. Taehyung did the same, turning toward the dance floor beyond the VIP section.

His long strides were quick, moving through the mob of people. But when he didn't stop at the center, Jimin pulled on his hand, laughing.

"Hey, dummy, I thought we were dancing!"

Taehyung abruptly stopped, his hand clenching around Jimin's. He moved so his body was pressed lightly against Jimin's arm, looking down at him, noses almost touching.

"I said we were _going to dance_. I didn't say it would be here," his voice was so low, Jimin shivered. Taehyung's pupils were blown, he could see that even in the darkness of the club. Jimin swallowed thickly as Taehyung turned, pulling him again. He could see now, Taehyung's path led straight out the door toward the club parking lot.

Taehyung released his hand as he got closer to the door, waving at the bouncers and giving the valet kids his ticket. Jimin bit the inside of his cheek, wrapping his arms around himself. It was almost the end of Fall, but he could feel himself burning up. When Taehyung's car came around, he pulled open the passenger door and gestured for Jimin to get in.

Taehyung gripped the steering wheel tightly in one hand, the other resting on the gearshift. His jaw was tight, eyes focused on the road. Jimin thought his power was incredibly attractive, paired with his angelic face; but he knew if he made a move in this car, they weren't getting out any time soon. The last thing they both needed was an accident and/or a scandal-he didn't exactly want his next front page spread to be of him in the front seat of a luxury car with a dick up his ass, crashed through some convenience store window.

Taehyung's apartment building was luxurious and comfortable, but Jimin knew for him it was just a place to crash. "I refuse to be some penthouse douchebag," he remembered those texts, "I'd rather spend my money on my friends and my family, doing cool model shit." Jimin had smiled at the thought. He knew Taehyung was a cool guy, and that he was lonely, too. They both knew how the celebrity lifestyle was a blessing and a curse, that way.

Taehyung pulled out the key to his front door, smiling back at Jimin as he finally got the lock open. Their first kiss was electric, lighting up both of the fires in their bellies just like that first time they saw each other. Too much tongue was suddenly not enough, and they struggled to make it to Taehyung's bedroom. Jimin didn't care that Taehyung was a model; he bit countless times at Taehyung's exposed throat, sucking and licking marks he wanted to stay forever in his skin.

Taehyung fell back onto the bed, his roaming hands reaching around to Jimin's perfect ass and gripping hard. Jimin let out a low groan into Taehyung's mouth, and ground down hard against the growing length underneath him. Their tongues danced together expertly as Jimin worked on the buttons of Taehyung's shirt, still slowly grinding their members together in a smooth rhythm. He was thankful for his years of dance now, comfortably able to stretch and mold himself to Taehyung's body in a way that felt like heaven.

Jimin pulled his own shirt off as he pushed Taehyung's off, hands roaming smooth skin on both parties. Their kisses were wet and desperate, and their hips ground tightly, more erratic as time passed. Jimin leaned up from Taehyung in a gruff, hips stilling.

"I'm done waiting. Just fuck me already," he smiled and rubbed his nose on Taehyung's, who chuckled.

"Gotcha, baby," he pushed Jimin off of him and reached toward his bedside table, pulling out a packet and a bottle. "You have a performance tomorrow, though, so I can't be as rough as I want," he sighed and laid the items next to himself, pushing Jimin back into the bed at the shoulder.

Jimin chuckled and side eyed Taehyung as he laid back.

"You can be as rough as you want with me, you have no idea what I can take," he smirked and reached out for Taehyung's waistband, fingers intentionally grazing against his hard, waiting member.

Taehyung stilled, eyes going dark as he sucked in his cheeks. He nodded his head with a smile, leaning over Jimin's chest.

"Suit yourself, but don't text me tomorrow bitching about soreness. You've gotta keep looking pretty for all those cameras," he said as he nosed a line down Jimin's abs, kissing a spot right above his navel.

Jimin sighed and his hips bucked up a little toward Taehyung's mouth. He bit his lip hard when Taehyung finally popped the button on his pants, pulling them down his thighs.

"Holy fuck," Taehyung breathed against the soft inner skin of Jimin's thigh, "you're fucking gorgeous."

Jimin keened at the praise, blushing a little and covering his face. Taehyung refocused his eyes on Jimin's, licking his lips as he pulled off Jimin's underwear, too. He pumped Jimin's member a few times, just enough to tease before taking it into his mouth. Jimin inhaled deeply, the pleasure building in his gut and his hand going to the back of Taehyung's head.

Taehyung was even more beautiful like this, mouth glistening with spit and eyes watering, cheeks sucked in deeply. His tongue traveled all along Jimin's length, dipping under the head and along veins he knew would feel good. Jimin groaned at the mere sight of him, struggling to hold himself together.

Taehyung reached for the bottle of lube, coating his fingers before prodding them into Jimin with a low moan as he finally breached the hole. It swallowed his fingers up, and he rutted a bit against the bed, Jimin still filling his mouth. When Jimin's moans became too much, Taehyung pushed up and off the bed, kneeling in front of Jimin's spread legs. He unbuttoned his jeans and peeled them and his boxers off too, reaching for his near forgotten condom packet.

Jimin's eyes were nearly unblinking, too fucked-out already to regret not getting to take Taehyung's pants off himself and suck the straining cock in front of him. He turned around, gripping the headboard so tight his knuckles were white. He looked over his shoulder and stared up into Taehyung's eyes, giving him a smoldering look like the one he tried to shoot the cameras when he sung or danced. By the deep swallow Taehyung gave as he lined himself up to his ass, he knew it had at least partially worked.

Taehyung wasted little time burying himself into Jimin. He kneaded the globes of Jimin's perfection, low moans escaping both of their lips despite the attempt to bite them closed. His pace was hard and fast, just like he liked it, and Jimin's body molded itself to him. He felt like he was being sucked into a hurricane, whirling and spinning towards the center, grounded only by the deep hiccups coming from Jimin's throat and the soft cushion of his ass pushing back every thrust to meet his hips.

Jimin felt the internal sirens blasting, warning him he'd be coming soon if Taehyung kept stretching him as good as he was. He reached a hand behind himself, turning his waist to be able to look up at Taehyung, those tears that had built up before now falling slowly down his cheeks. He clawed at Taehyung's chest, begging him to go faster.

"I'm gonna cum, please, don't stop, okay?" He reached for his own cock, pumping it quickly to match the rhythm of Taehyung's thrusts.

Taehyung straightened a bit, trying to keep his thrusts consistent for one last cycle, his breathing that had been erratic now being held deep in his lungs. He bit his lip so hard it could bleed, angling up into the spot he knew Jimin would love.

Jimin's toes curled as he let go, his face scrunched up in the pillow at his head. At the sight of Jimin's spurting cock, Taehyung released his lip from his teeth, eyes closing in ecstasy as he spilled into the condom.

Jimin's body went limp, relaxing from his bent up position. Taehyung gingerly pulled out of Jimin, wrenched off the condom and hissed in overstimulation, chucking it somewhere toward the small bedside trash can. They both breathed deeply, Jimin chuckling as Taehyung fell forward on top of him, arms coming to wrap around his torso.

"Good work," he patted Taehyung's arm as he nuzzled into his neck.

"Yeah, next time you're riding me. I need to appreciate that ass more," he commented as he ground against it, getting another tired laugh out of Jimin. They both rested against each other, breathing deeply to regain their senses. Eventually, they got up to wash the sweat and makeup off their faces, laughing and cuddling up to each other before getting into bed for the short remainder of the night.

Jimin's face scrunched up as he noted the sunlight assaulting his still closed eyelids. There was a phone buzzing somewhere, so loud and annoying he couldn't stand it. Taehyung, too, was damn near strangling him, arms and legs tangled together in a heap. He fought his way out of the pile of limbs, Taehyung's eyes opening and closing like a fish's mouth, struggling to find his phone in the pants dashed out on the floor. Taehyung groaned softly, making his way to the bathroom as Jimin finally answered his phone.

"Good morning, beautiful. Or maybe not so beautiful if you forgot to wash off that smudged makeup last night," Namjoon's voice crooned. Of course he was chipper this early in the morning.

"As a matter of fact, I did. And I'll be at the company office in…" Jimin moved the phone from his ear to check the time, eyes widening, "uh, twenty minutes."

Namjoon laughed, knowing exactly what his friend was going though. "Yeah, you will. We're leaving for the makeup studio in thirty. Say goodbye to your boy-toy and get the fuck over here."

Jimin ended the call as Taehyung left the bathroom, shirtless but with a pair of sweats now hanging low on his hips.

"Sorry I have to split, babe. Please tell me we can make this a thing, and maybe that I can borrow some of your clothes," Jimin smiled shyly, gathering his things from Taehyung's floor.

"Yeah, there's no way I'm letting anyone near that ass for a long fucking time. That's mine now," he crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorway, smug.

Jimin's head crooked sideways, "What's wrong?"

Taehyung's head fell back a bit, smirking. "You're fucking lucky I don't have work today," he gestures to his throat.

Jimin's eyes widened and he bit back a laugh. Taehyung's throat is covered in hickeys, little red ones and a few big purple ones blooming just under the skin. He kinda hates how much he likes it, even if Taehyung is mad.

Taehyung pushed off the door frame, sauntering toward his closet. Jimin shifted his weight on his legs nervously, knowing he had to leave but not sure he wanted to go when Tae was mad.

Taehyung reappeared from his walk-in, something shiny in his hands. When he reached Jimin, he held out what became a watch, small smile on his lips. He leaned down to Jimin's ear level, voice low especially because it was morning.

"When we have more time, you won't escape a punishment for this, but…" he bit on Jimin's earlobe, quickly. "You've marked me, and this is the only way I can think to mark you. Take it, and take some of my clothes. I know you've got to go," he kisses Jimin's cheek and backs away, smiling softly but eyes blazing.

Jimin bit his lip at the promise, turning the timepiece in his hands before fastening it on. He dashed in and out of Taehyung's closet, too big sweatshirt and sweatpants dragging on the floor, cab called and waiting. Taehyung was in his kitchen by then, making coffee and a bowl of cereal in his lap.

Jimin planted a kiss on his forehead. "My performance is televised live tonight, channel 9. Watch it, maybe," he said with a smile as he left, heart heavy.

He knew he'd have to show Taehyung up, show him he wasn't affected at all by the night before. He'd kick it up a notch with the choreo, pay special attention to the moves he was pulling. He knew it had worked, too, when he turned his phone back on after they had gotten in the company car to go home.

 **Tae** : _Jeongguk told me you have no schedule tomorrow. Send me your address, now._


End file.
